Random IchiRukiness
by Gady
Summary: A series of one-shot about Ichigo's and Rukias's relationship about the good and the bad.The posts aren't going to be in any particular order just when i get an idea.R&R please enjoy! IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! A little longer than expected but I guess that's good for you, the reader and Happy New Year!**

**~Gady out**

"Ichi-nee Rukia-chan's calling and said that she wants to come over later. Want to talk to her?" Yuzu asked her brother, who was lazily sitting on the couch and flipping thought the little T.V. channels they had looking for entertainment.

"Tel her I'm not here."

"Oh…I already told her that you are here and that you can talk to her." Yuzu explained.

_Damn._ Ichigo thought.

"Fine. Pass her over." Ichigo said in a monotone voice, still looking at the T.V.

"Okay but be care full she's really loud… Make sure you hold the phone at least a meter away from your ear…I had to learn that the hard way." Yuzu said with a mixture of concersern and pain holding her ear and passing the phone to her brother.

"Okay, thanks for the warning, Yuzu." He responded talking the phone from his younger sister.

"Hello?"

"ICHIGO? HI! WHATS UP?! I JUST LEARNED HOW TO CALL SOMEONE IN THE HUMAN WORLD FROM SOUL SOCITY ON THE PHONE ISN'T THAT AWSOME?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY? CAN I COME OVER? ICHIGO!? CAN YOU HEAR ME DO YOU NEED ME TO SPEAK LOUDER?"Rukia yelled on the other side of the phone.

When Ichigo was sure she was finished talking he put the phone to this ear. "Rukia you don't need to yell I can hear you perfectly fine." Ichigo finished talking to the screaming midget and put the phone away from his ear just in case.

"OH, okay sorry. I'm never asking Renji for human device help again… anyways can I come over I'm bored and I'm out of assignments so I'm kinda not doing anything…so can I come over?" Rukia asked in a happy tone.

"No you cannot come over." Ichigo answered coldly.

"Oh… okay. What time should I be there? Like in three, five minute?" Rukia answered obviously ignoring what Ichigo had just said and his cold voice.

"No, not in three or five minutes don't come at all, Rukia! Just don't come." Ichigo answered again still flipping thought the channels of the T.V. – for the tenth time.

"Why can't I come? What are you doing?"

"Watching T.V."

"I'll watch with you when I get there, then!"

"No you won't. I don't want you here, don't come-"

"Okay see you in a few. I'm coming over right now bye!" Rukia cheerfully said her goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Damn." Ichigo whispered to himself as he turned off the T.V. and turned on the couch to lay flat on his back, deciding to take a nap. After some minutes it occurred to him to take some precautions for his imminent uninvited guest.

"Oi! Yuzu if some on knocks on the door don't an-"Ichigo was abruptly stopped by a knocking on the door.

"Hold on Onii-Chan someone's knocking." Yuzu said opening the door. "Hi Rukia-Chan how are you? Come in, come in." Yuzu gestured for Rukia to come inside.

"Oh why thank you, Yuzu." Rukia said cheerfully.

"Wait; do not let that in here! I told it not to come here! Damn it!"Ichigo yelled jumping up from the couch, and sprinting to the door and slamming it closed.

"Good she's out." Ichigo said locking the doors. "Yuzu don't let her in, got it?

"Okay… but why?" She asked in confusion.

"Ask me later, okay?" Ichigo said pressing his ear to the front door, trying to hear for any signs for Rukia.

"ICHIGO! You better let me in there right now! You damn jerk! All I wanted was to say hello!" Rukia yelled at the door.

"Well then say it! I'm here I can hear you fine when your frickin' screamin'!! Don't you get it?! I don't want you here!"

"Fine then I'll go if you don't want me here so badly!" Rukia shouted back.

"Thank you!" he yelled back at the closed door.

Ichigo went back to the couch and sat down and began flipping thought the channels again. He mindlessly watched until he grew sleepy and closed his eyes.

Rukia was looking to see if Ichigo's window was open, so she could get in the house another way, she wasn't giving up. Lucky for her, Karin spotted the petite girl outside the house.

Karin opened the window, "Hey aren't you Ichigo's friend? Cause he's takn' a nap right now…"Karin said to the girl at the window. "You know we have a door…"

"Yes, I am! Would you let me in? He asked me earlier to wake him up when I got here." Rukia said waiting for permission to enter.

"Yeah, sure come in." Karin said letting Rukia in. "He's right over there" Karin pointed at the couch were her sleeping brother laid.

"Ichigo?" Rukia poked him in the side he instantly woke up.

"I knew it was too easy, getting rid of you." Ichigo said in a scratchy voice.

"So Ichigo what do you want to do?" Rukia asked ruffling his hair.

"I want you to leave!"

"We could draw or play some type of human game! What do you think?"

"I think you should draw somewhere else!"Ichigo yelled at Rukia picking up a random book and starting to read it from the middle and lying down on the couch in attempt to ignore her.

"What are you reading?" Rukia asked.

"…" Ichigo was sticking to his 'ignore her' plan.

"Come on Ichigo lets go outside and walk around or something." Rukia asked reading the cover of his book.

"Rukia I'm only going to say this one more time: Rukia. Go. Home." Ichigo said as sternly as possible.

"You're here WAY too often; just leave me alone for a week. Then come back and I'll be happy to see you." Ichigo told Rukia. Then Isshin walked into the room with a basket of cloths.

"Rukia-Chan!" Isshin yelled waving his arms in the air, dropping the basket.

"Ojii-san!"Rukia yelled back waving her arms in the air as well.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ojii -san can I spent the night?" Rukia asked in a sweet voice that irritated Ichigo and she knew it.

Ichigo hopped up from the couch and made 'no' signals to his father.

"Well I don't think…it's a problem! Ichigo seems to want you to spend the night. And I think it a great idea!" Isshin told the small girl.

"YAY! Really, thank you!" Rukia turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"No she can't stay here! I won't allow it! I will not let her stay here. She came uninvited anyways!" Ichigo yelled in protest.

"I'm so glad you're staying Rukia-Chan!"Isshin said to Rukia. They both ignored him.

"Me too! You know since I'm here a lot I should get a key so I can come in whenever I want! What do you think Ojii-san?" Rukia asked.

NO! NO! NO! NO, KEY FOR THE MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled in complaint.

**A/N: this just came to me and I thought would dedicated it to Kyou-chan's little sister I hoped you enjoyed this one shot. I think I might add more whenever I get ideas like these. **


End file.
